burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles (Burnout 3)
Vehicles are always used in the Burnout series's gameplay, and the cars in Burnout 3: Takedown are no exception. There are a significantly larger amount of vehicles in Takedown than in the preceding Burnout game, Burnout 2: Point of Impact. This trend of great vehicle amounts continues through every Burnout game following Takedown. Compact Series *Compact Type 1- Awarded at start of Compact Series *Compact Type 2- Awarded at start of Compact Series *Compact Type 3- Awarded at start of Compact Series *Tuned Compact- Awarded for Gold in Downtown Race 1 *Modified Compact- Awarded for Gold in Waterfront Face Off *Custom Compact- Awarded at 10,000 Burnout Points *Assassin Compact- Awarded at 15 Takedowns *Compact Prototype- Awarded for Gold in Lakeside Getaway Face-Off 1 *Compact DX- Awarded for 4 Gold Medals *Dominator Compact- Awarded for Gold in Kings of the Road Face Off Muscle Series *Muscle Type 1- Awarded for unlocking Muscle Series *Muscle Type 2- Awarded for unlocking Muscle Series *Muscle Type 3- Awarded for unlocking Muscle Series *Tuned Muscle- Awarded for Gold in Kings of the Road Race *Modified Muscle- Awarded for Gold in Mountain Parkway Face-Off 1 *Custom Muscle- Awarded at 25,000 Burnout Points *Assassin Muscle- Awarded at 30 Takedowns *Muscle Prototype- Awarded for Gold in Mountain Parkway Face-Off 2 *Muscle DX- Awarded for 10 Gold Medals *Dominator Muscle- Awarded for Gold in Lakeside Getaway Face Off 2 Coupe Series *Coupe Type 1- Awarded for unlocking Coupe Series *Coupe Type 2- Awarded for unlocking Coupe Series *Coupe Type 3- Awarded for unlocking Coupe Series *Tuned Coupe- Awarded for Gold in Vineyard Face-Off *Modified Coupe- Awarded for Gold in Alpine Race *Custom Coupe- Awarded at 150,000 Burnout Points *Assassin Coupe- Awarded at 60 Takedowns *Coupe Prototype- Awarded for Gold in Continental Face-Off 1 *Coupe DX- Awarded for 18 Gold Medals *Dominator Coupe- Awarded for Gold in Frozen Peak Face-Off 1 Sports Series *Sports Type 1- Awarded for unlocking Sports Series *Sports Type 2- Awarded for unlocking Sports Series *Sports Type 3- Awarded for unlocking Sports Series *Tuned Sports- Awarded for Gold in Continental Run Race 2 *Modified Sports- Awarded for Gold in Continental Face-Off 2 *Custom Sports- Awarded at 100,000 Burnout Points *Assassin Sports- Awarded at 100 Takedowns *Sports Prototype- Awarded for Gold in Frozen Peak Face-Off 2 *Sports DX- Awarded for 25 Gold Medals *Dominator Sports- Awarded for Gold in Alpine Face-Off Super Series *Super Type 1- Awarded for unlocking Super Series *Super Type 2- Awarded for unlocking Super Series *Super Type 3- Awarded for unlocking Super Series *Tuned Super- Awarded for Gold in Island Paradise Face Off *Modifed Super- Awarded for Gold in Golden City Face Off *Custom Super- Awarded at 200,000 Burnout Points *Assassin Super- Awarded at 150 Takedowns *Super Prototype- Awarded for Gold in Gold Medal GT *Super DX- Awarded for 32 Gold Medals *Dominator Super- Awarded for Gold in Dockside Face Off Special Series *Oval Racer Special- Collect all Signature Takedowns *Custom Coupe Ultimate- Collect all Crash Gold Medals *Euro Circuit Racer- Collect all Takedown Trophies *Classic Hotrod- Collect all Special Event Postcards *US Circuit Racer- Awarded for Gold in Super Grand Prix *World Circuit Racer- Collect All Race Gold Medals Heavyweights *Heavy Pick Up- Awarded at $1,000,000 in Crash Mode *4WD Racer- Awarded at $2,000,000 in Crash Mode *SUV Deluxe- Awarded at $5,000,000 in Crash Mode *4WD Heavy Duty- Awarded at $10,000,000 in Crash Mode *B Team Van- Awarded at $15,000,000 in Crash Mode *Delivery Truck- Awarded at $20,000,000 in Crash Mode *Tractor Cab- Awarded at $30,000,000 in Crash Mode *Longnose Cab- Awarded at $50,000,000 in Crash Mode *City Bus- Awarded at $70,000,000 in Crash Mode *Trash Truck- Awarded at $90,000,000 *Fire Truck- Collect all Crash Headlines Undrivable *Taxi-Seen mostly in city areas *RV-Seen around Silver Lake *Minivan-Seen throughout almost all tracks *SUV-Similar to the Minivan, seen on almost all tracks *Sedan-Seen mostly in USA tracks *Compact-Seen on almost all tracks *Coupe-Seen on almost all tracks *Small Truck-Common on USA tracks, but also seen on others. *Snowplow-Seen on Europe tracks with snow such as Winter City *Tuk-tuk-Very common in Far East tracks *Far East Bus-Seen commonly on Far East tracks *Station Wagon-Seen in Far East *Vineyard Grape Van-Seen on Vineyard only. Notes *Each of the Car Classes follow a set pattern when it comes to Bonus vehicles, such as DX, Prototype and Assassin. Below is a table showing the relationship between each Vehicle type (this does not apply to Special and Heavyweight Series): Interestingly, the car listings always list the original vehicles in the same order first followed by their alternates in the same order. * Category:Lists